The Temp
by jbeezysoeasy
Summary: A little after hours fun at Cullen Pharmaceuticals... *Lemons!*


**Disclaimer/Author's Note: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, I just borrowed them for a raunchy one-shot! (This pairing was requested by my friend, and her dirty little wish is my command.) Lemme know what you think!**

I took a deep breath and smoothed my skirt down my thighs, hands trembling. It was now or never, my last day here at Cullen Pharmaceuticals. When the temp agency had sent me here two months ago I had no idea that I would be working for the sex-god of my dreams, filling in for his secretary while she was on maternity leave. Every time I'd watched that tight butt of his walk past my desk and into his office I nearly creamed myself. Hearing him say my name over the intercom, his voice deep and sensual, had me fanning myself like I was sunbathing in Death Valley.

I eyed the clock for the 3,476th time, sighing in relief when I saw it was finally 4:55. No way was I going to risk a sexual harassment lawsuit, no matter how many times he gave me those fuck-me-now eyes of his. I grabbed the files he needed for Monday, making my way carefully around my desk in the hooker heels I'd worn especially for this moment. I rapped gently on the door, "Mr. Cullen, can I come…in?" I called softly.

"Enter," he replied, his voice tight.

"Mr. Cullen, I have the files you requested," I told him, doing my best to keep the lust from my voice.

"Miss Swan, how many times have I told you to call me Emmett?" he asked me in a clipped tone, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Sorry…Emmett," my mouth was watering, he was a commanding presence, even behind a desk. The only sign that he was stressed was the loosened tie around his neck. "And you can call me Bella," I breathed, walking slowly toward him.

"Today is your last day with us, is it not?" he asked me, fighting to keep his eyes on my face and not on my chest. I smiled in secret delight, sending a prayer of thanks to the gods of push-up bras and strategically unbuttoned blouses.

"Hmmm…yes. Actually, I believe I no longer work for you," I leaned over and pointed to the little clock on his desk, which now read 5:00 pm exactly.

"I…ahh…" he cleared his throat, "I enjoyed working with you."

"Did you?" I mused, slinking around the desk, forcing him to turn in his chair to keep his eyes on me.

He licked his lips, and I could see the faint sheen of sweat on his brow.

"I know I enjoyed working with you, and I want to…thank you," I leaned in toward him, setting the files on his desk and then placing my hands on his broad chest.

"You would?" he had a pleased smile on his face, and his eyes were black with desire.

"Yes…" I leaned into him, placing my lips on his in a gentle kiss. He smelled like pine and peppermint and sex, I almost gave up on my plan and ripped his clothes off right then. Somehow I found the strength to pull away, whispering "Thank you," into the air between our lips. His eyes had fluttered shut during the quick meeting of our mouths, but now they popped open.

"Oh hell no!" he growled, wrapping one of his big hands around my neck and palming my butt with the other. He pulled me into him, smashing our lips together. We fought for dominance, dueling tongues and nipping teeth. My hands ran up his chest and over his shoulders and I clung to him, swept away by the crashing waves of desire that swirled around us. Breathing became a necessity, but I still moaned in sorrow when his lips wrenched away from mine so he could suck in air.

"Do you have any idea, Bella, how difficult it was to be in your presence these past two months when I had this in my pants?" he demanded, grabbing my hand and placing it on the front of his pants.

"I've been wet since the moment I met you, so yes, I have some idea," I gasped out, reveling in the feel of his thick, hard cock.

"Oh my god," he groaned when I gave him a squeeze. I let go, hitching up my skirt and climbing onto his lap. His thighs were the size of small trees and straddling him spread my legs to an almost painful degree.

"Emmett," I curled my left hand around him again, winding the fingers on my right hand into the short hairs on the back of his neck. "Can you fuck me now?" I hissed into his ear.

"Yes, please," he slid one hand up the back of my skirt, making a deep sound in the back of his throat when he discover my lack of panties. His other hand was busily unbuttoning my shirt, and I was impressed with the speed with which he accomplished the task.

I was busy unbuttoning his pants, sliding the zipper down and finally pulling my prize out. I wrapped my hand around the warm, smooth hardness and pumped a few times. Emmett hissed in pleasure before diving into my breasts. His wide, flat tongue laved one nipple while he pinched the other one, rolling it into a tight bud. The hand underneath my skirt had found its way between my legs, and he slid one thick finger up my slit, circling my clit. My eyes rolled back in my head, his callused finger so much better than anything I'd been doing to myself these last few months.

A sharp rap on the door broke into my haze of lust and I froze.

"Shit, that's Carlisle!" Emmett gasped against my chest. I clumsily crawled off his lap, frantically searching for a place to hide. His office was huge, but the only place big enough for me to hide was underneath his desk. I backed myself in and he rolled forward, trapping me just as Carlisle opened the door.

Every breath I took sounded harsh and loud to my ears and I prayed Carlisle couldn't hear me. I looked up and grinned wickedly, my new favorite toy was bumping up against the underside of the desk. I inched forward on my knees, careful not to bump Emmett's calves and tip him off.

"I was just leaving and saw that you were still here," Carlisle was saying, "I though you were coming to dinner tonight?"

The Mission Impossible theme song was playing in my mind as I stealthily raised my head until I was face to face with his beautiful penis.

"Yeah, I...uhh...have some things to finish up here," Emmett's voice was strained, "But I will…" he slammed his fist down on the desk as I enveloped the head of his cock with my mouth.

"I'll try and make it tomorrow night," he ground out, his other hand sliding under the desk, wrapping into my hair and holding my head still.

I smiled around him, twisting my tongue around the rim of his head. His hand clenched painfully in my hair, and I let him feel the edge of my teeth as a warning.

"Okay…I'll let Esme know," Carlisle said, "Good night Emmett."

As soon as the door clicked shut Emmett let go of my head and used his legs to push himself backwards. His cock slipped out of my lips with an audible pop, glistening with my saliva and his pre-cum.

I licked my lips and crawled out from under the desk. Emmett leaned down and grabbed me under my arms, lifting me in the air and perching me on the edge of the desk.

"I want to come in your pussy, not your mouth," he growled, plunging a finger into me. "You're so warm, so wet," he said, "so ready." He spread my legs and moved to stand between them. "Do you want this?" he grabbed himself with his free hand, the other one still furiously working between my legs.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out, the fire racing through me making it impossible to speak.

"Answer me," he demanded, "Tell me how much you want my big cock in your tight little cunt."

"I….want it! Please," I choked out, nearly sobbing at the sensations coursing through me.

He removed his fingers and pulled me forward, plunging into my quivering pussy. I was so incredibly full and I could already feel the first flutters of my orgasm.

"So tight," he panted, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into me.

"Aaaaahhhh," I shrieked, unable to form a coherent thought as the battering ram masquerading as his cock pumped in and out of my dripping hole.

My wrapped my legs around him, my heels digging into his butt as I fought to keep him from pulling out too far.

"So close," he muttered, working his hand down between us until his thumb hit the little bundle of nerves right above where we were joined.

My back arched and I screamed as my body exploded into a spine-tingling orgasm, stars bursting behind my eyelids.

"Yes! Uuuhhh," Emmett shouted hoarsely as my walls clenched around him and he spurted into me, filling me with thick, warm liquid.

He stood still in the aftermath of our orgasms, his spent cock still filling me, our foreheads pressed together as we both tried to catch our breath.

He slowly pulled out of me and I wanted to cry at the absence of _him_ in me. He grabbed a tissue and wiped our mingled juices off, tucking himself back into his pants. He lifted me off the desk and held me up on weak knees as he pulled my skirt down. He settled back in his chair, pulling me to sit sideways on his lap.

"That was…fan-fucking-tastic," he grinned at me lazily.

I wrapped one arm behind his neck and leaned onto his chest. "You can say that again," I sighed into his sternum.

"That was fan-fucking-tastic," he repeated, and I giggled breathlessly.

"So, Bella, do you want to go out some time?" Emmett asked hesitantly, "Like on a date?"

I pulled my head back, meeting his suddenly shy, nervous eyes. "I think I'd like that."


End file.
